The Wasteland
by Bloodasp89
Summary: Ben is a 18yr old boy, who is just to survive the Mojave wasteland. Along with his faithful companion, Shadow, they will meet any obstacles the wasteland throws at them. This is their story. I own nothing from Fallout. R&R please!


This is my first time doing this so please go easy on me. Also if there is anything I need to add or things you want or that I need in the story, please tell me. One more thing is that I gave the game new characters, so sorry if that offends anyone. There also so might me romance later on, but I will have to see how this goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the story line of Fallout: New Vegas, but I do own Ben, the main character.

CHAPTER ONE

Ben slowly crawled toward the target location, with Shadow three feet behind him and the two NCR troopers lagging behind Shadow. Ben then stopped at a fallen tree, he slowly got into a crouching position so he could get a good look at the camp site, the rain didn't help his vision too much, but there they were, and five of them too. Between Death Claws, Radscorpions, Nightstakers, and Fire Geckos, Mutants were the number one creature on is top five mutated creatures to hate and respect. To top it off, these weren't just any mutants, they were Nightkin. The NCR got reports that their supply caravans were being attacked by enemies using stealth boys to mask their movement. The NCR were good employers for Ben, because of his knowledge about the wasteland and his keen "sixth" sense for detecting danger, and he never complained about the work they had him do because the caps were good. Just because he never complained does mean his liked fighting mutants. Ben, though, has only done simple stuff for the NCR, like scouting out safe roads for the caravan supply lines and taking care of ants that where getting to close to the NCR settlement, but they had never asked him to do a job like this. Ben both feared and respected Nightkin the most out of all the mutants. He feared them because they were always unpredictable and more vicious than other mutants, or at least that is what he heard. He had never faced Nightkin before. He had to respect them because no matter how bad their grammar is, despite what people say, the old saying come to mind "they are smarter than they look". They were really smart when it came down to battles. Ben guessed that was how they were programmed or the way they were trained, acted and talk dumb until the enemies attacks.

Ben gave the troopers the signal to spread out. The mission seemed easy enough take the Nightkin out and take their supply of stealth boys which allowed them to turn invisible to the naked eye. **_Easy my ass, _**Ben thought to himself. He turned to Shadow who was laying low to the ground next to him and Ben patted him on the head. He knew this was too dangerous to bring him, but Ben knew he needed Shadow with him, because Shadow could sense something Ben missed, plus they have never been separated since Ben found him as a pup. Still something wasn't right, and Ben didn't like it.

Ben un-slung his dad's old Springfield M1903A3 sniper rifle with a suppressor fixed to it and then he pulled out, from his bag, a large rectangle box which hell two scope. The first one was a standard 6x12 scope, and the other was a night vision scope which Ben picked from the box and put the box careful back in the bag. He attached the NV scope to his rifle and then placed his rifle into position on the fallen tree truck. Ben peered down the scope to pick is first target aiming right between the eyes, he then hit the talk button on his com. "Ok boys, pick your target and drop them."He held his breath, exhaled slowly, and then squeezed the trigger. The only thing heard was rain and nothing else, as the bullet whipped through the cold wet air toward its target. The shot was on target, hitting the mutant right between the eyes.

It was over before it began. Five dead Nightkin lay on the ground with holes in their heads. They scanned the area to make sure they didn't miss anything. Ben still not satisfied turned to look at his friend to confirm that it was safe. The faithful companion sniffed the air then the ground, nothing. Ben slowly got up and walked toward the silent campsite, being careful to watch where he stepped. He then stopped dead in his tracks as something shimmered and appeared right in front of him. There he was, the brute himself, the chieftain appearing out of nowhere staring at him right in the face. If it had been anyone else was in Ben's shoes they would have just stood there and let the big brute swing his huge sword and kill them, but not Ben. As soon as the Nightkin Chieftain raised his bumper sword Ben was already moving to its right making the brute come off balance to swing his sword the other way to hit him. Ben saw the mutants right leg go up and right on cue Shadow was in the air tackling the mutated freak to the ground. Before the chieftain could recover Ben had the muzzle of his rifle to its head and squeezed the trigger. Ben felt the rifle recoil and the chieftain's head exploded everywhere. His face had no emotion on it, but that was because he had force the emotion down. Deep down he was terrified, but enjoyed the moment of killing the brute and he didn't know why, but he pushed it aside. The task was over, as Ben, along with the two troopers and one loyal companion grabbed the crate of stealth boys and returned the Camp McCarran to report that they completed the mission.

Before exiting the forest, Ben took a moment to take in the scenery. It had been too long since he could enjoy the beauty of nature, but that feeling of unease was still heavy on Ben's shoulders, and he didn't know why. He decided that it was the feeling of what is to come in the near future, but what?

When the group returned to Camp McCarran, Ben shook the two trooper's hands and paid them 200 caps each for their hard work. Ben and Shadow then made their way to the main terminal building to report their success of their mission. As soon as he entered he was greeted by the always perky, Miss. Anna Reeves, and her infamous bear hug. "Mr. Benjamin!" she said loud enough to so everyone knew he had returned. "nif t tee u too Mif Anna." He tried to say but her 34 Ds were suffocating him and he was finding it hard to breath. Shadow started getting worried and started whimpering. Just as he was starting to lose consciousness a familiar came from behind her spoke up. "I would prefer Ben breathing Miss. Reeves." She looked for the person who said that and found Major Herman and then looked at Ben whose face was turning blue, realizing this she let him go. After gagging for air, Ben stood and turned toward Herman, "Sir, mission complete. The stealth boys are in the crate and the Nightkin will not cause you anymore problems." There was a lot of people shouting for joy after he said that.

Herman gave Ben his 4,000 caps that was promised to him and followed him to his sorry excuse for an office. As soon as Ben sat down Shadow took his place at Ben's side, and Herman started talking. "I knew you could do it." Herman smiled shaking head. "We had been trying to get those sons-of-bitches for two months, but we could never find them. It only took you, what, two days?"

"It took me a little longer than I thought, but once Shadow picked up there sent it was all up to my rifle and those other troops who asked to tag along." Ben said quite impressed with his skills.

"Well it was some damn fine work you did, son, and thanks to you our supply caravans can travel safely." Herman complimented and paused for a minute then said. "I had a bed made for you and Shadow, there is hot food waiting for you both down stairs, so please eat and rest up"

"I will make sure the roads are clear and send you up date on the paths that are safe to travel. It is getting close to that time when the Radscorpions to start migrating again." Ben said while taking out a small notebook then adding "And for the Death claws to start finding new hunting grounds."

"Good luck out there, and do be careful." Herman stood and shook Ben's hand. Ben then turned walked out the office with Shadow trailing behind.

After he and shadow were done eating, Ben found the bed that they laid out for him and noticed a small matt for Shadow. Ben laid his trench on a chair and took off his vest and fatigues that he had acquired during his search through the airbase that he had called his home for the past 2 years now. As soon as he laid his head on the pillow he fell asleep and drifted to another world where there was no wasteland, and super mutants, Death Claws, Radscorpions and other mutated creature never existed.

Morning, to Ben, came to fast, but he and Shadow got up regardless. Ben realized it was only 05:00 am, and that there was little activity in the camp, but he had a lot of ground to cover to get home. He threw his clothes and gear on and headed out. As he reached the main gate to McCarran the Guard stopped him.

"Excuse me, sir, but the Major told me to give u this if I saw you."

She handed him a pouch and a letter, she then saluted and open the gate. As Ben and Shadow exited the camp he opens the pouch which contained 2,500 caps and a little note.

**_Ben,_**

**_ Read the letter when you return home, it is not important at this moment. _**

**_Major Herman. _**

"Thanks, Herman." Ben said, and then looks down at Shadow. "We really have been away from home for 3 weeks. That is too long buddy, but first we have to go see Nicky." Shadow a bark and they started walking.

Please tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
